


Jake Peralta's Hogwarts House.

by amesperalta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesperalta/pseuds/amesperalta
Summary: "After much thought, I came to the conclusion that if I went to Hogwarts I would be a Gryffindor.""You can't just choose that..."
Relationships: Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 43





	Jake Peralta's Hogwarts House.

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! i just wanted to say that English is not my first language, so if you see any errors i apologize. enjoy the reading!

It was just a nice and quiet wednesday night at Amy and Jake's house apartment. They had already eaten and had a bath, and were now in bed. Amy was finishing her routine crossword puzzle (in record time, she swore they were just making them easier and easier every time) while her husband zapped carelessly through the different TV channels. Suddenly, he found a scene from the first movie in the series that they had both enjoyed together, "Harry Potter." He decided to leave it, not intending to pay much attention to it.

The screen showed a very young Harry with the sorting hat on his head. It was hesitating between putting him in Gryffindor or Slytherin. But finally, and with a little pressure from the boy, it decides to put him on griffindor.

Jake smiles and says;

"After much thought, I came to the conclusion that if I went to Hogwarts I would be a Gryffindor."

Amy laughed a little

"What?" asked Peralta "I'm brave! I catch bad guys all the time! I caught one today..."

"I know, but you can't just choose that"

Amy replied without taking her eyes off the puzzle.

"Why not?" he asked his partner, who looked at him with a frown. She couldn't believe what he was saying "I mean, I know the sorting hat should tell me, but since I'm just an ordinary muggle I can choose my house, right?... right?"

His wife shook her head while finished writing answer forty-three (abdicate, duh, the magazine folks must start taking her recommendations more seriously. Sometimes she wonders if they even got her weekly letters) 

"Then who decides?"

"Pottermore" she exclaimed obviously.

"Pottermore? what the heck is that?"

"You don't know what pottermore is?" that made her finally move her eyes from the paper.

Jake denied, his confusion growing even more as he watched his wife quickly get out of bed in search of her computer. She turned it on and searched the famous website, then logged in with her old account. 

The words "welcome back Amy Santiago" gleamed in the dark blue background. Amy was definitely a Ravenclaw, and she was purely proud of it. 

She showed her fascinated husband how the page had determined that she was a ravenclaw, and also how she had been chosen by a "holly wood, dragon heart fiber core" wand and even her patronus, a beautiful swan.

Jake's jaw dropped when he saw how much content he had been missing

"How did you not tell me this existed?" he asked slightly offended. Santiago shrugged. 

"I thought you already knew" 

After a couple of heart eyes, Jake was finally able to convince Amy, who said that it was almost 1:00 am and they had early work tomorrow, to let him do his own test. She watched him register on the page with the excitement of a child and decided to leave the crossword and turn off her nightstand. Still wasn't going to sleep, tho. She was very curious to see what would happen with that test, since she had the theory that the results were not going to be exactly what her husband expected. And to tell the truth, she preferred to fall asleep with his arms around her waist.

The quiz started easy. Simple questions, such as which pet would you take to Hogwarts or which word do you most identify with. Little by little they got more and more complicated, making Jake even take two minutes to think each one. Amy laughed, thinking that she had never seen him so focused on a test in his life. That seemed so adorable that she had to put a kiss on her shoulder. 

The minutes passed and the dream was getting closer and closer to beating her. She struggled to keep her eyes open between yawns. Beside her, Jake was getting more and more excited. He imagined his name in those elegant white letters with the bright red background and smiled. He selected the last answer and his fingers danced eagerly in his lap.

The page loaded for a few seconds until the results appeared on the screen, confirming Amy's theory.

"Hufflepuff!" 

"WHAT?" the man almost screamed, Amy tried her best not to laugh "That's not true. Thats not right... I mean, it's just an idiot website. They don't know what theyre talking about. This is wrong, right, Ames?" He sought comfort in his lover's gaze but she just kept silent. 

"Right, Amy?" he asked again. 

"Well its just... it's just kinda the official site, you know?"

"Verified by Jk?"

Amy nodded slowly.

"Cool cool cool cool cool cool, no doubt no doubt" he whispered to himself, staring at the words on the computer.

"Jake, honey, don't worry about it, Hufflepuff it's a great house! Cedric was in it, and he was so sweet."

"And absurdly hot" 

"Yeah" she nodded hoping she had reassured him. She really wanted to go to sleep now. 

He was silent for a couple of seconds. Amy crossed her fingers.

"No, I'm going to do another one. You'll see that I'm right, I'm a Gryffindor." evidently her stubborn husband was not going to listen to her. He closed that tab and started looking for different quizzes to do.

Amy tried to convince him a couple more times, but she gave up and decided to settle with her back to him. The brightness of the computer bothered her. She was about to fall asleep when Jake's complaints woke her again.

"OH CMON!" he exclaimed in frustration upon receiving the same answer as before. 

Amy turned her head to look at him and gave him a look that clearly read "I don't really give a fuck on what you're gonna do anymore, but keep it quiet or I will murder you." He got the message, cause he smile and placed a good night kiss on her head. Amy shook her head smiling. He might be an idiot, but at least he was her idiot.

Three thirty in the morning Amy was again woken up by her husband's tapping on her shoulder. 

"Suck it, Ames! this one says i'm a Gryffindor!" he did a little celebration dance.

She looked at him with anger in her eyes, they had to go to work in less than three hours. But the anger lasted until she looked at the screen. 

"Jake" she laughed "the website name is 'Harrypopotter', that doesn't say anything to you?" 

"...No?" he say with a small voice.

Amy sighed

"Go to sleep"

"No way, i'm finishing this one."

"Jakeee" She complained

"I swear to god this one is the good one."

"Go to sleepp"

"Wait just a bit, Ames."

"Come on jake, I'm cold" she looked at him with a pout wishing that would work.

"Just a second! you'll see"

But the results appeared on the screen and Jake abruptly shut down the computer.

Amy laughed

"Again?"

The man settled next to her, coming face to face. Then he closed his eyes.

"Shh, amy, I'm trying to sleep here!" he said to annoy her. He took a hit for the comment and laughed.

"You're unbelievable..." Amy whispered.

"And you are amazing"

"Dont do that..."

"What?"

"Say nice things to me when I insult you. It makes me look like an evil bitch"

"You are an evil bitch" he joked. "And you are going to kill me"

"Only if you keep talking."

"See? Evil bitch. Neither a goodnight kiss, or a good night's rest, sweetie."

"If I let you be the little spoon, will you stop talking?"

He smiled widely and nodded silently, leaving a kiss on her lips. She smirked

"And then you ask why you're Hufflepuff..."


End file.
